So Beautiful
by Szayel's Angel
Summary: She was so beautiful, like an ethereal angel. He was happy with just staring at her from afar but that voice lured and tempted him closer and closer, until he had the angel in his grasp. GaaSaku AU Dark sorta? And slightly psycho!Gaara.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys. So this is my first Naruto fanfiction ,yay! I've been meaning to writ this for a while but I decided to force myself into this XD. As you can tell, it is a GaaSaku fic with AU. Side Note; Gaara has or will have schizophrenia in this story, there are quite a few symptoms, and hearing voices and hallucinating are some which will take a main part in this story. So , a slightly psycho Gaara and Sakura. Just how I like it. Anywhoo, on with the story! I proclaim.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto, if I did ,however, GaaSaku would be canon, Sasuke would be less of an asshole and Tobito wouldn't have been such a fucking dick when he killed Minato and Kushina XD**

She was so beautiful. Everything about her was just… indescribable. From her pink hair that looked so soft to her remarkable strength which could knock out even the toughest man. Whenever he saw her, he couldn't help but gaze upon her in all her splendour and admire her. He tried to get as close as her as he could. Even by little things; such as opening doors for her, sitting next to her when she crammed that large brain of hers with even more knowledge in the library and when he stood next to her on the bus, his height granting him access to her shampoos scent.

But even so, it was perhaps not enough for him. He couldn't stand watching her from a distance, it made his chest, and his heart, ache painfully. He wished to run his hands through her lovely hair and stroke her velvety skin. He needed her but she didn't need him. How ironic. He needed to do something, anything; something that would just get her attention…..

/OOOO/

Sakura Haruno would consider her life average, if not tedious to be honest. It was the same every day. Wake up at 6:30 am every day, catch the 8 am bus., go through school. It was just….boring. She had wanted something exciting, something different to happen to her. But never this…

Let's start from the beginning shall we?

It happened on an ordinary day, a Tuesday to be precise. It was actually a bad day for her, compared with the week before. She had forgot to set her alarm the night before, her studying getting in the way of course, but luckily her internal clock woke her up. It was just about half an hour off. Helpful.

But of course she ploughed her way through, not letting a bad start stop her. She then got splashed with muddy water when some idiots car came speeding past like it was on the run. Her shirt, that was unfortunately a nice clean white, was dripping in mud and her face speckled with it. She was surprised she didn't burst into tears.

Of course, when she got on the bus she had the younger and obviously more immature boys leering at her. She had shuffled back, hoping to blend into the bus's side and accidently stepped on the foot of the person who was standing behind her. She had flushed in embarrassment and apologised quickly. The boy, whose face she couldn't remember, had given her such a please, thankful smile and had offered her his jumper. She'd flushed even more at that; no-one had ever offered her their jumper so, well, heroically. She gave him her signature smile and thanked him gratefully before turning back.

And then of course, she had sports first thing. It was such a chore, playing badminton that is. She was sorta good at it, she could hit it at least, but when it came to simple things, such as serving, she failed terribly. Her best friend, Ino, had also gotten really giggly and forgot about their game when she realised that the boys group, were ogling at her group from the window. Pathetic, was the only thing Sakura had in mind at the sight. But she continued through the day. As she walked along the road home, her face splattered with rain, she noticed someone lying in the middle of the road. How… odd. She crept cautiously over to him and leaned over the figure curiously. His eyes were shut calmly and he looked almost serene like that.

"Excuse me, are you alright?" She asked kindly, her looming body casting a figure over his form.

He opened one eye, in a kind of lazy manner before inhaling air abruptly. He quickly sat up and stared at her right in the face. He had muttered something under his breath and began to lean closer and closer to her before wrapping his arms around her. She paused, her body unmoveable with fear. His grip was strong and she knew even if she squirmed she'd barely move in such a tight grasp.

"Please let me go, we're in the middle of the road." She had whispered as she felt his breath skim along her neck causing a vicious shudder.

He had nodded slightly and then sat up, looking her straight in the eye before, without a single flicker of guilt, head butting her. She felt woozy for a moment before clutching her head in pain. His hard hands reached up and pulled her hands down before he head butted her again. She collapsed the combination of fear, pain and confusion to overwhelming for her.

OO/OO

He saw her again today. She looked so frazzled and tired. She still looked gorgeous though, as she went to her place in front of him. He noticed other boys staring at her, or manly he water drenched chest He growled quietly. He wanted to kill them. She seemed apprehensive at their hideous leers and she stepped on his foot and bumped into him. He didn't care. She had touched him.

She noticed and turned around, her faces colour morphing into a lovely shade of pink and she apologised at him and smiled. He'd never felt so grateful in his life. A smile, just for him, one she had just smiled at him. He smiled back. He motioned to his jumper quietly. "Would you like to borrow it." He asked her and she'd nodded and gave him another special smile. It felt amazing; seeing her wearing _his_ jumper and smiling a smile made for _him._

He saw her again that day. How wonderful. She looked like some sort of beautiful demon playing badminton. Perhaps it was exaggerating but who cared. She still looked like some sort of female Adonis. Her blonde friend had squeaked and waved shyly at them, all of the boys beside him hooting and jeering at her. Stupid, he thought. But she didn't. Oh no, she just rolled her eyes at her friend. He couldn't help but smile again.

The next time he saw her that day, he had been lying in the road. It was for now apparent reason, he was just astounded. It had been a tiring day; she had noticed him after all. It was a step up for him. He closed his eyes and thought of her smiling face, and that special smile crafted for him.

Until, he heard her voice again. He opened one eye cautiously, unsure if it was his imagination or not. But it wasn't. She stood there in all her beauty, leaning over him. He was truly blessed that day, he decided. She had asked him if he was alright. He sucked air in rapidly and sat up, starting into those glittering jade eyes of hers.

He couldn't help but mutter, "What an ethereal angel" under his breath.

A voice whispered in his ear,the wicked one which had been cooing in his ear for so long.

'_Hug her, she's yours.' _It whispered

He nodded; its voice was feral and dominant, it pushed him towards her. He enveloped her in his arms, her cinnamon scent wafting around him, his nose nuzzling into the skin of her neck. It was amazing her released. Everything felt delightful. His grip was tight and firm, he couldn't let her, go he wouldn't.

Her voice whispered to him again. She wanted to be released. No, he cried in his mind, he couldn't, he wouldn't, let her go.

'_Take her with you' _the voice whispered and with a jolt, he understood the voice.

She could live with him. She could stay by his side forever. It was such a good idea. The voice had no problem with it, so why should he, he decided. He gently unwrapped his arms and stared into those wonderful eyes again. And then he swung his head forwards. She seemed astounded and started to back away. How badly he wanted to soothe her fear with kind and soft words, but he could not. She needed to come with him. She clutched her head in fear and he yanked at her hands, running his thumb over the supple skin before rearing his head back and slamming into hers. With a heart clenching cry she collapsed. He lifted her into his arms and hugged her lightly, nuzzling her skin again. He lifted her with no ease. He needed her, he truly did. Whether she had a say in the matter was a different story.

**So there we go guys, waddya think? Please let me know. I don't mind constructive criticsm, but if you are going to, please be nice about it. I would like about 5 reviews , that are good ones not flamey man ones, to continue this story! Review People!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'mmmm back... and sooner than I expected. I did say I'd like 5 reviews before I update and I got that so fuck yeah! I am planning on writing an ending for this soon, that way it will literally push me and keep away from not updating. So yeah... expect lots of updates. I have a fuck load of ideas for this and I'm going to try and keep updating and writing :D SO here you guys go, if anything bothers you or if you have any questions, just leave them in a review!**

**DISCLIAIMER: I don't own anything, yeah, I do, however, have ne volume of Naruto and a Gaara plush.**

She was so beautiful, he thought. She was sleeping so peacefully, and she looked so calm compared to earlier on, where her appearance had been frizzled and weary. His hands ghosted along her arm, it was cool and still undeniably soft. Just like… earlier. When his arms had been around her, where he was sat breathing in her haunting scent. It was probably the best day of his life.

After Sakura had passed out, he had carried her home. He couldn't risk taking the bus back, he had been more than sure that the patrons of the service would be suspicious and he couldn't have that. They didn't deserve to look at her when she was so vulnerable. Luckily, both of his siblings had left to hang out with their 'friends'. He sneered at the thought. He didn't need friends, not when he had her.

His father, a proud business man, was also away from the home, leaving Gaara to find somewhere to keep her in peace. They had a basement in their large house, which was more than enough room for her. And so there they were now, in the darkness of the basement with only the flickering light bulbs the light source. The room was never used by his siblings or his father. In the past, Gaara had had it as his room. Until his father deemed acceptable to have one of the upper rooms. After that, it was only used as punishment whenever he 'disobeyed' his father. He felt guilty at giving her the room but there was nowhere else she could go, not without his nosy siblings sniffing her out.

Speaking of his nosy siblings, he could hear them come home. He had to leave. He sighed and looked down at her again, and petted her cheek sadly. He would return to her later on. With a sad smile, he pulled the switch and the already flickering light bulb gave out.

O/O

Sakura woke up in complete darkness. She wondered sleepily if she had gone to bed and forgotten about it, but the bed felt different. It was harder than her mattress and there were no sheets covering her body. Plus, her school clothes were still on. She usually tore them off as soon as she got home and replaced them with a comfy pair of joggers or something. How curious.

But then suddenly everything from earlier flashed behind her eyes. The boy from earlier, him hugging her in the middle of the street, his eyes staring intently into her own, his head slamming into her own and her finally collapsing.

She jolted up abruptly and surveyed her surroundings, well _tried_ to survey them. It was much too dark for her to see anything. She could tell she was on a bed, a cheap when or perhaps an old one. She wondered why it was so dark; most rooms had a window, or a light. Maybe there was, she thought, there's probably a light switch here somewhere. She fumbled around, tripping over the various things that littered the floor. She gave up after she reached a set of stairs. She sank down onto the ground and hugged her knees. The light switch was probably outside of the basement, she thought sadly.

She couldn't stop the tears that began to flow and so she sat there on the cold floor, sobbing and she waited. She waited for her captor, or hopefully her saviour to arrive. She begged the gods of above for it to be her saviour.

O/O

Gaara moodily trudged into the kitchen, after leaving his beauty down below. His sister and his brother must have been shopping; he recognised the mess of shopping bags on the ground. He walked over to the dining table and Temari looked up nervously at him.

"Hello Gaara, we brought you back some food, sit down and eat" She said with a fake smile, she passed the tub over to him and he sniffed it warily.

"It's Chow Mein; we got Chinese" She informed him, noticing his apprehensive look.

He nodded and silently ate, ignoring the two of them and their whispering.

"Yo Gaara, why were you in the basement; we heard the door shut, it's too heavy not too." Kankuro said loudly before slurping his noodles down at literally god speed.

Gaara closed his eyes and sighed before setting down his chopsticks and looking up.

"If it is any of your business, Kankuro, I was looking for something." He said in a bored monotone and through the corner of his eye, he saw the two of the glance at each other sneakily.

"I'm guessing you found it then, Gaara?" Temari asked suspiciously. She obviously was weary at his explanation.

"No. I shall return tomorrow and look again. Thank you for bringing me some food, Temari, Kankuro." He said formally before putting his empty wrapper and chopsticks on the side before leaving the room snippily.

As he left, Gaara released a frustrated growl. They were onto him. They might even go down there and see what was down there, or worse. _They might take her away. _He clutched his head in anger. They would not be allowed to take her away from him; he wouldn't let them have her.

_'Show them Gaara, make them fear you. That way they'll be too afraid to do anything.' _The voice whispered sneakily and he found himself nodding along with it.

'Yes, that is a good idea', he thought,' They're already so nervous around me, I'm sure making them afraid will be easily.'

He flopped onto his bed and began to shut himself down for sleep, or at least looking as if he was asleep. He would need to wait until he could see her again. That in itself angered him.

O/O

Sakura didn't know how long she'd been sat there. Her legs and arm muscles ached painfully, making her whimper as she began to stand up. She must have fallen asleep. She rubbed her eyes and face, trying to get the salty, crusty muck of her face from where she had been crying. She tiptoed gently, each step precise as to stop her from putting too much pressure e of something on her muscles.

She sat on the bed and ran her hands against the sheets. They were dusty and smelt bad. They must not have been used, or washed for that matter, in a while. She guessed the room had been abandoned or something. Not too odd really, after all, if you kidnaped someone you're not likely to put them in a cosy comfy bran d new bed with breakfast in bed every day.

Her stomach growled and Sakura found herself groaning. She was hungry, extremely hungry actually. She hadn't got to go home and get a snack and she'd probably missed dinner by now. She slid her hands in her pockets and searched for her phone, and she realised miserably that it had been taken away. She curled up in a ball. She would have to wait once again.

**AND DONE! Booyah, I hope you like it! Press that lil' button down there to review if you were here last time, if you've only just came then welcome! Please also review. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys Im back, ANS going to be short as I have only little time to right this but here are afew decisions I've made.**

**Gaara will have Schizophrenia and Multiple Personality disorder  
Yes, Stockholm |Syndrome will be present  
And Temari and Kankuro will actually play a main part **

**I really hope you guys like this and thank you too all my reviewers, you rock! **

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHIGN! I SWEAR!**

She was sleeping once again when he returned. It made him pout. She must have be awake, he noticed thoughtfully, all the boxes are tipped over. He picked one up and set it down and sat on it staring at her. He had brought her food. It wasn't much, just an apple and a sandwich. It was plausible to his sibling after all. Ever since he was little he used to sneak downstairs after his father had gone to bed to getr more food, they would simply assume he was peckish. Resting the plate on another box, he leaned over and stroked her hair. It was so soft, like the softest silk from a spider web. He already loved running his fingers through her hair, it was so smooth. She sighed in her sleep and rolled over so her face was no longer facing him. He frowned. She couldn't just do that! He wanted to see her gorgeous face, he sighed though. He couldn't wake his angel why she was sleeping, it would be blasphemy. So instead he began to run his fingers over the back of her neck, sweeping her short strands of pink hair away from it. She unconsciously shivered. His hand lingered and made lazy patterns. He couldn't resist himself. He leaned closer and nuzzled into her neck, releasing an almost pleasured gasp at her smell.

O/O

She awoke to the feeling of someone's heated breaths on the back of her neck. She couldn't help but shiver but she didn't dare move. This was her captor. He could be anything, a psychopath or a murderer! Maybe even a rapist. She shuddered again at that thought but she stayed still, paralyzed with fear. She felt him nuzzle against her and him sniff her. Gross was her first thought. He then released a slight sensual moan. She inaudibly gulped. He leaned back and she gasped in relief.

Her eyes went wide. Her breath was nowhere near quiet and she knew as soon as she'd released that breath he knew she was awake.

"You're awake." He breathed quietly.

He sounded almost…_excited. _As if this was something he'd been waiting for. Perhaps it was. But this was not the time for contemplating her kidnapper's actions. She lifted herself up and leaned against the wall, eyeing her captor. It was definitely the kid from the street, so perhaps she hadn't been kidnapped for some illegal white slave trade then.

He had pale skin, sickly pale skin, which made the incredibly large bags under his eyes stick out. Her inner doctor cried out to her

'_Maybe he has nightmares or insomnia'_

His hair was a deep red, close to the colour of an apple or blood. It was messy and uneven; there was a parting in the left corner of his hair, revealing a strange scar. It was a kanji. Sakura had never been adept in kanji, she struggled with remembering the order of the strokes and this one looked terribly complicated but she knew exactly what it meant; love. Her mother had a embroidered said kanji to create a lovely piece of art which hung in her mother's bedroom. It was grim and ominous to see such a scar upon someone's head. Was It forced upon him or self-inflicted, she couldn't help but wonder. His eyes were wide open in some form of amazement and happiness. His eyes were locked on hers. He continued to gaze at her.

Sakura gulped, this time, however, it was loud.

"I'm sorry if I scared you," He said leaning closer "I brought you some food."

He held the paper plate in his hand out to her. On it there were apple slices, the slices beginning to brown with being out for so long and a cheese sandwich. She nodded gently. She couldn't bring herself to say thanks or even respond to the demented man. Her shaking hand reached over carefully and nipped a piece up and she sniffed it gently. Tenderly, she nibbled on it and then her hunger manifested and she grabbed the sandwich quickly, scoffing it down. She couldn't help it. Hit had been so long since she last ate.

She whimpered after. She'd given in. She'd allowed her kidnapper to get his own way, she knew the man wanted her to eat it all and she'd given in. She couldn't help but push her face into her knees ina bizarre way of self-comforting. Tears dripped down her face.

"Shh, shh, don't cry angel." The man said panicky, wrapping an arm around her.

It made her cry even more and she attempted to push his hand off her.

"There, there, your safe now, _they_ can't get you here , they can't take you away from me." He cooed this gently and with rough hands lifted her head up.

He kissed her tear tracks and she shook her head violently.

"No, No! Get off of me." She yelled leaning back.

She needed to fight; she couldn't just let this man go around grabbing her.

His eyes were filled with pain and he seemed hurt. She refused to feel guilty. He couldn't just expect her to be all happy and let him hug her and kiss her booboos when he'd kidnapped her!

With his entire body shaking, the man left.

O/O

He walked shakily upstairs. She'd yelled at him, pushed away his comfort and his hands. He growled and punched the sofa angrily. It was them! They had corrupted her like that; no doubt she ha heard their voices tingling inside her mind. He shook his head before clutching it and whining. He'd visit her tomorrow and maybe she'd be free of their perversions. Yes, that seemed like a good plan.

AND DONE! I am uber proud of this chapter and I hope you guys like it! Leave a review please


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey I'm back bitches. So I've made a decision; all new chapters will be on Wednesdays and Sundays :D Also I've created a chapter plan for this and at the moment that plan has gone to about 18 chapters but feel that there'd still be some plot holes but we'll see how it goes. Also, one fabulous reviewer drew it to my attention that the Sand sibling's relationship is really confusing. Until I bring their father back I will hint about it. So there will probably be a flashback later on J Anywhoo here we go **

**Disclaimer: You guys know I don't own it :D **

Gaara sat on his bed with his knees drawn up to his chest, tracing meaningless patterns idly into the bed sheets. She disliked him. She was angry with his=m. His fist gripped the sheets. She couldn't hate him! She was his angels, the only ray of light in his life. She couldn't just turn away and leave him to wither away into the darkness.

_'_

_She's still down there, waiting for you. All you need to do is just wait and she'll eventually break', _the voice whispered, it sounded excited at the prospect of his angel breaking.

Gaara frowned. He didn't want her to break, she'd change then. She was perfect the way she was. If she broke she wouldn't have that same beautiful fire which drew him too her. In the back of his mind the voice growled animalisticily.

_'You idiot, if you don't, she'll think all you are is a monster, a demon, she'll hate you more.'_ The voice said cruelly.

No, no no! Gaara thought. He clutched his head and shook it as the voice kept whispering the mean and vile words spitefully.

"No!" Gaara finally yelled, slamming his head against his headboard. The voice stopped. He breathed out.

There was a knock on his door. Gaara slowly released the hair his hands were fisted in and stared at the door.

"Gaara, are… are you oaky? I heard a thud."

It was Temari. He sat back down on his bed.

"Yes, can you come in please."

As soon as he realised it was Temari and idea bolted through his head. Temari was a _girl_. She'd know exactly how he could make Sakura feel better and like him more. A mall smile came to his head at the thought of Sakura liking him more.

"I… you know father doesn't like me going in your room." Temari said unsurely

"He doesn't like you being nice to me so why not be more daring." Gaara said sharply.

He heard Temari sigh. He'd got her out on that one.

"What do you want Gaara?" Temari asked, standing the doorway nervously.

"What do I do if I've made a girl dislike me?" He said. He sounded like a wayward child that lost his favourite toy to the bully.

Temari raised an eyebrow at that. It was socking that her brother had actually socialised with the girl, let alone mad her upset with him.

"Well it depends, how did you make her upset?" Temari began

"I can't say."

"Well then your best bet is to get her flowers or something; it will at least show her you care about her. Plus, if she still doesn't like you she gets free flowers." Temari advised. "I'm going to go now, but if you want flowers I recommend Yamanaka's flowers."

She left.

He'd just have to try and get some of these Yamanaka flowers.

O/O

When he went into the shop his elder sister had told him about, he didn't expect to find a blonde girl crying. She was arranging a bouquet, one with red roses, and she was wailing whilst doing it. She froze when she noticed he was there. She wiped her face with her sleeve.

"Welcome to Yamanaka flowers h-how may I help you." Her voice was hoarse and it trembled.

"Are you okay?" He said in a monotone. He didn't know this girl but he knew she was friends with his Sakura. He needed to be nice to Sakura friends.

"It's nothing i-it's just my best friend," The girl began sobbing, the half-done bouquet for gotten "She's been declared missing s-s-since it's been 24 hours since anyone saw her."

Ah. Gaara stared at her and awkwardly patted her shoulder. At least Sakura didn't cry this much, he wouldn't know what to do

"A-anyway, it's nothing to worry too much about. S-she's a smart girl, she'll s-stay out of trouble." The girl continued with a few sniffles, lines of black mascara running down her cheeks. "A-anyway how can I help?"

"I made my love upset, I need flowers." He said.

The girl seemed a bit happier at that. Probably trying to take her mind off the problem caused by him, Gaara thought.

"Oh well I think what you need to give her is a bouquet of Violets, some yellow tulips and some… I know! Gardenia. Its simple but looks pretty." She said with a smile that dropped straight after.

"Sakura would have loved to see it." She mumbled sadly before straightening up. "I'll have it done within the next half an hour."

O/O

The darkness was still around her. She couldn't see anything. She was so bored and on edge. She had nothing to do and all she could do was wait anxiously and in fear of her captor. She sighed. She hated it. It made her feel weak and that was something she hated. She had always been strong and independent, her voice loud and her punches full of manly strength. But she couldn't do anything. She could punch his lights out and run but what would that do. For all she knew she was in the basement of the middle of nowhere or maybe there were other people outside who would force her back in. Her best bet was to stay and observe. She sighed and rolled over, coughing as some dust from the sheets below her blew up in her face. She was about to settle and attempt to sleep again, the hunger gnawing on her stomach getting to be too much when the door opened from above. Light filtered into the room. She shot up and looked.

He was there looking so hopeful, in another situation she would have said he looked cute with that look, and in his hands was a bouquet of flowers. She stared at it.

He gave it to her and gave her a small smile, which did not look right on his face.

"I got you flowers so you wouldn't hate me." He said awkwardly

She stared. This guy was obviously socially retarded or had some weird mental problem. She carefully took the flowers expecting them to smell of poisonous gas or something. They were fine. She gazed at him. He must think what he's doing is right! Or at least, he thinks its normal.

She looked down and noticed the arrangement of the flowers. It was elegant and it was easily recognizable as Ino's work. She froze and tears threatened to dribble over said flowers.

He continued staring. She was going to cry, she knew it.

"I- Thank you. I would like to be alone now." She said coldly, resting the flowers gently beside her.

He nodded but he looked hurt but he left anyway. As soon as the darkness returned she sniffed the flowers. Ino's light vanilla perfume lingered on them; that made her cry. Would she ever see Ino again? Did Ino even care if she did or was she celebrating that she wouldn't have Sakura around to annoy her with her intelligence anymore? Sakura curled herself into a ball and began to cry more and more.

0/0

Gaara sat on his bed, a small smile on his face. She said thank you. That must have meant she liked them to some extent, right? His angel like his gift, how could she not? The flowers were beautiful, elegant and a work of art. Just like her. He had ignored her cold voice that had practically ordered him away, he was to excited hat her first words. He felt so giddy. He'd saved their relationship. Remembering about how she was probably hungry he resolved to make her some real food later, he needed to keep his Sakura healthy.

**_Flower Meanings_**

**_Violets: Faithful love_**

**_Yellow Tulips: Hoplessly in Love_**

**_Gardenia: Joy _**

**Yeah so new chapter wooh. If you wanna see me being Gaara on twitter and here about some updates follow me fifthkazekage :D Don't forget to leave a review, good or bad. **


	5. Chapter 5

**I am back :D I was having a bit of a struggle for this chapter but I got it now. Also there is a mini time skip, since I doubt could keep doing it day after day. This is where I'll clear living conditions up. Temari is in this chapter and Gaaras father will return in a few chapters time :D Hope you guys like it :D**

**DISCLIAMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO, YOU GUYS SHOOULD KNOW THIS BY NOW.**

He looked down at her, how could he not have noticed? Him keeping her down here… it was affecting her. Her hair was no longer so soft and silky; it was greasy and beginning to turn ratty. And her beautiful skin was marred with dirt and grime. He stroked her hand gently while she ate a sandwich with the other. He leaned on her shoulder and he felt her stiffen. He sighed sadly. She still wasn't comfortable with him? Why, he hadn't done anything to hurt her had her? Or insult her? He had tried to keep her happy.

He'd given her a light when he noticed a cruel bruise created from her tripping over in the dark, he'd given her books and he'd tried tom keep the room clean and fresh. It was hard to do the last one though; since the room was a basement still, it did not have a proper bathroom. So he gave her a bucket. He wished he didn't have to, but the voice had reminded him that _they _might take her away from him if he let her go upstairs. It was such a shame, he thought, she needs to be treated like a princess in every aspect.

It killed him that he couldn't treat her like a princess.

He needed to treat her, at least while his siblings were out. He had an idea, maybe it would make her feel better. |She looked so pale and sickly lately.

O/OO

Sakura focused closely on the book. Her brain-clock was telling her it was around that time; when he visited her. Her face darkened. She felt like a goldfish or a dog at that thought. She shut her book. It wasn't a particularly interesting book; it was a sci-fi book with quite misogynistic views in it. She felt angry at herself when he first gave her a book, she had felt so grateful and she had almost hugged him. That's what she did whenever someone gave her a book. It was so confusing.

She shut the book with a quick snap and left it at the part where the protagonist gained the attention of yet another air headed big breasted alien. The flashlight, her weak light source, flopped against her book and she sat up and hugged her knees. The door opened from above the stair. Just on time, she thought miserably.

He came down and set a plate full of what looked to be ham sandwiches. He sat down next to her and gave her one of his small smiles.

"Hello Sakura." He said in an unnatural cheery tone, "I brought you some more sandwiches, plus I have a surprise for you!"

She blinked and then frowned. Nothing like… this had ever happened, she couldn't tell whether this 'surprise' would be good or bad. She ate the sandwiches quickly, her stomach churning sickly with a mixture of worry and maybe even a tiny bit of fear. Not that she'd ever admit that she was afraid. That would be showing weakness and regrettably she had already shown quite a bit of it. There was no need for anymore.

"Come on." The red head said quietly, grabbing her wrist and leading her off the bed.

He… He was taking her out of her prison? She almost jumped in glee. If she surveyed her surroundings while she was out here, she could begin an escape attempt! She followed without protest and tried to keep herself up. He legs hadn't been used much so they were weak and she could barely stand. Her captor stopped and looked down at her in her worry.

"You can't walk properly can you?" He said with a frown "Here."

His arms came around her and he lifted her up bridal style. She wriggled slightly, the position making her feel uncomfortable. She didn't have to see herself to know her cheeks were red. Pathetic, she said insultingly to herself.

The swaying didn't help her worry sickened stomach but she kept herself as upright as she could and looked around. The corridor they were walking in was small and to her right she could just see an open doorway leading to what looked to be a spacious living room; to her left there were paintings and windows. The paintings looked old and one of them was definitely much younger than the rest; it depicted a man with similar looks to her captor, although his hair was not blood red, instead it was a reddy brown.

He opened a white door revealing a bright white bathroom, its walls painted a dark turquoise. A hot bath laid the tub. She blinked. He didn't expect her to take a bath with him did he? She felt him hug her from behind and bury his face in her hair. She grimaced at the thought of putting her face close to anyone's greasy hair.

"I forgot about your hygiene," He mumbled "You were always so spick and span in school, and I forced you to stop. I'm sorry angel."

He kept mumbling things before letting her go.

"I'll be outside." He said calmly before leaving.

She almost cried at the sight of a bath laid out for her. How long had it been since she had last cleaned herself, Two, three weeks? She didn't have a sense of time anymore.

She stripped her clothes off faster than anything and practically dived in. She scrubbed at her skin for ages, using her hand and the shampoo. It would have been easier to use a sponge but she didn't want to touch any of them. She didn't know where those sponges had scrubbed.

She used almost a whole bottle of shampoo to clean her hair. It was just so greasy; it physically pained her to touch it. After the vigorous cleaning she laid back and closed her eyes. She needed to relax her muscles, otherwise how could she fight?

O/O

Gaara sat outside the door, tracing patterns on the floor. She was taking an awfully long time in there. He was almost tempted to go in there and find out.

_'Go on, do it', _the voice whispered and Gaara groaned.

It was back, that stupid voice. And it was taunting him again. It began to shoot images at him, Sakura washing her hair, Sakura naked with soap suds slidin-

Gaara groaned louder as the images effect made itself known. No ,no he whispered anxiously, the voice continuing with the images. It was so harder, the lust dragging into his mind affecting him. He let out a cry as a graphic image came up and he slammed his head onto the floor boards with an unhealthy crack. The voice disappeared. He sighed in contentment.

O/O

Temari held her shampoo bottle in her hand curiously. It was empty. She distinctly remembered having a shower yesterday, so why was her bottle empty? She had used barely anything. Gaara never took baths and Kankuro preferred to sue 'manly' scents, so why was there foam and empty shampoo bottles lying around. Gaara could have had his lady friend round, but that was unlikely. She was positive he wouldn't know what to do with a girl if he had one to himself. Or maybe Kankuro did. But then the stench of sweat and sex would still linger in the bathroom. She sighed and tucked the bottle under her arm, resolving to buy some more later and question her brothers on the matter as well.

**AND DONE! Hope you guys like this chapter, see you guys on Sunday!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi so I looked at my chapter plan and I realised that Gaaras dad was supposed to come back last chapter. Oops. But I think its better without. I also might combine 6 and 7s plan together. We'll see at the end XD ALSO. This is around the time when Sakura is starting to relate to Gaara slightly. It'll be flickery for a while. ****_Also, heres how the updating system works: _**

**_Updates are on Wednesdays and Sundays_**

**_If a chapter gets 5 revieews before the update date it will get iupdated then_**

**_So if this chapter get 5 review by Tuesday, I'd update on Tuesday and Wednesday etc etc._**

**XD anyway here we go.**

**DISCLAIMER: Of course I don't own Naruto, I do however owna key ring with half of the Akatsuki on it J**

He gazed down at her once again. His thumb glided over her hand and he smiled slightly when she didn't move it away. She was so peaceful when she was asleep. He sighed and shuffled closer, the bed creaking at their combined weight. It would be so much harder to see her now that his father was coming back. IT terrified him. What about if he couldn't sneak down, would she starve down here? Or crack in solitude. He clutched her hand a bit too hard at these thoughts and she mumbled something sleepily and turned around, forcing him to release her hand. He laid his hand on her visible shoulder and smiled as it slid up until his hand was running through her hair. It felt so much better now. He loved it like this, it was so soft and the shade of pink seemed so much brighter. He leaned closer and tucked the pink hair hiding the side of her face back and he laid a gentle kiss on her cheek. She'd be okay for now. His father, and _them,_ could never take her away from him.

O/O

The following morning, Gaara stood outside, in the freezing cold, waiting for their father. Their father deemed it respectable to have his family greet him whenever he returned from one of his trips for his job at Suna Inc. This was most likely the fourth or fifth time they had to be outside at an early time.

The car drove up not long past eight am and it might be the only time he had ever been thankful to see that man. His father stepped out in his usual crisp suit and tie with a cold expression on his face per usual. His expression softened slightly when he was greeted by Temari and he shook hands firmly with Kankuro. It confuse Gaara how a father could be so cold and withdrawn from his own children, or rather, to the children he actually liked. He had no doubts as to why his father was cold to him. All Gaara received was a swift nod as their father entered the door, the siblings trailing behind him.

Dinner was also a cold affair. His father and siblings had the usual home cooked meal, made by the chef that returned whenever he did, whilst Gaara enjoyed a sandwich. The favouritism even now was apparent. But Gaara was used to it.

After his father's wife, said to be a kind motherly woman, had died during childbirth, his father became the cold man he was today. The man always blamed it on Gaara. When he was little, his father had ignored him mostly and left him in the care of his uncle, Yashamaru. His uncle was show he had imagined his mother to be like when he was younger; a kind figure that would help him whenever he needed it and looked after him. He didn't stay that way though. When Gaara was just turning five, his uncle killed himself; in front of the young child.

It had traumatised him. He remembered having to go to therapy because of it. It didn't help that his father also blamed him for that. Emotional abuse was administered on Gaara as he grew up, sometimes even physically. His siblings didn't escape much either. Perhaps that was why their relationship was so strained.

As they grew up, Temari and Kankuro were forbidden to talk to him or anything really. Temari often tried to be nice but it had often got her hit. It was a shame. The siblings might have had a good relationship if it wasn't for the wedge their father left between them.

It obviously is still here today, Gaara thought, watching them ignore him. Temari gave nervous glances every once in a while to him before darting back to their father.

"Temari," Their father said suddenly, "One of the staff informed me that you went through a whole bottle of shampoo in a day, any reason why?"

Shit. Sakura must have been the one who used most of it, Gaara thought. Gaara scowled at the pettiness. Who gave a shit if all the female shampoo was gone; it wasn't like they didn't have enough money to buy some more.

"I-I don't know where it all went, I went out and it was just...gone" Temari said, the slight stutter signalling her nervousness.

Their father nodded. "I see, Kankuro do you know?" He asked, eyeing the boy.

"No father, I wasn't here either." Kankuro said, setting down his cutlery.

The man next turned his eyes on Gaara, the message clear.

"Yes, I emptied out into the sink." Gaara said nonchalantly. He needed to lie. Otherwise his father might find out about Sakura. Or he'd take it out on Temari. Although their relationship was strained and awkward he didnt want to cause unnecessary pain to his sister for his sake.

He clenched his fist at that thought. His father hitting Sakura like he used to do to Gaara, insulting her, making her feel bad. A quiet growl escaped him. His father could never know; Never ever _ever. _

"And why on earth did you do that?" His father said through gritted teeth. He could practically see his father's patience growing thinner and thinner.

"It stench was disgusting." Gaara replied.

Lies. He loved the scent; it smelt delicious on Sakura's hair.

"Temari, Kankuro, leave us." Their father said.

Like always, the obeyed without a word, leaving Gaara and his father alone.

"I have been… lenient with you, Gaara. But this little escapade is where I am drawing the line." The man said, standing up.

Gaara swore under his breath at the man. He hadn't even been back for one day, he hadn't done anything. It was just an excuse, a foolish one at that, to release his anger. But he needed to… comply. It wouldn't do any good for his angel if he was kicked out of the house.

A hand flew out of nowhere, back handing Gaara in the face. A sharp ring tore the flesh of his cheek open and a line of blood dribbled down his face.

"Try not to waste shampoo anymore." His father simply, said, turning around "Now leave."

It was sickening how a man would take a little unimportant thing to abuse his child, Gaara thought angrily. He shuffled miserably back to his room. He'd be back with his angel later and just her presence would soothe him.

**AND DONE. This took a while as I couldn't think how to word their relationship properly even though I knew what it was like. But I did it :D anyway I hope you guys enjoy this and lets see if we can get 20 reviews. **


	7. Chapter 7

**So happy we're really getting far with this :D I'm having so much fun and its easier to write when I have a chapter plan. Hopefully I'll be able to do this with my other stories at some point *smiles* Thanks to all my wonderful reviewers and 18 followers who have shown appreciation for this story , I love you guys.**

**Anyway I'm having fun with this and so on with the chapter we go :D**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything. Just this fanfiction**

Gaara evaluated himself in the mirror. His usually pale cheek was now a almost terrifying blue/purple and the red cut was still open. The bleeding had stopped a while ago and it was apparent that it was not as bad as previously thought. He poked it with a finger and although it caused him pain, he didn't even wince slightly. He was wary of showing himself to his angel like this. It was such an ugly bruise and it made him look ugly. Such an ugly being didn't deserve to be in her presence.

But if he didn't go to her, _they _might come and take her away, especially since his father was home. . He winced at that. _Them _and his father working together to take his gorgeous angel away from him… Gaara shuddered.

He dropped the towel in the sink with a loud pat and turned around. He would have to just sneak her some fruit this time; no one else in the house ate fruit so it would hardly be missed. He nodded to himself. It was time to go see her now,

O/O

The pillow she had been lying on for a while was losing its extremely small amount of plumpness. 'It's as flat as my chest' Sakura thought and she outwardly snickered at her own snarky joke. What was wrong with her? Here she was in her captor's, whose name she _stil_l didn't know, basement laughing at her flaws. She mentally slapped her self. She needed to get it together and just plot to find a way out of here. It was the most important thing at the moment.

She huffed and sat up; time for her 'exercise'. Ever since her bath, she had been running around her room to get her back to her feet. It would be useless if she couldn't even walk when she decided to escape, plus, she needed to be as strong as possible if she wanted to overpower him. All of this lead to a regime; run around the room ten times, ten push-ups, ten sit up, run around the room 10 times and flop back on the bed. So far… it was working. Doing this whenever she had nothing to do had probably improved her strength more but what it had also done was made her more hungry.

She was already becoming much skinnier. It worried her. As an aspiring doctor, she took care of her health immensely, which meant staying in shape. All of this exercise combined with her one meal a day was making her thinner. She needed to get out of here, not only was she losing weight but her breath absolutely stank. She shivered at the thought of what colour her teeth were.

After doing her fast paced exercise, she once again flopped on the bed. Just in time really because almost exactly five minutes after the tell-tale creak of the door and groan of the stair case signalling his entrance.

He looked the same as always at first, same handsome sculpted face, blood red hair and black ringed eyes. But then she noticed it, actually, it wasn't every hard to miss. Perhaps her ravenous state had made her delirious so she first saw him without. Either way, donning his cheek was a large bruise and a deep open cut.

Her inner medic kicked in. She stood up carefully and touched his cheek, surveying the cut. She was much to in depth with her examination to notice how his cheeks coloured themselves with a dark red flush.

"It's not that deep." She murmured to him quietly. "You should probably put a plaster or something on it, otherwise it there's a tiny chance it might get infected."

He nodded. "If that's what my angel says is best." He whispered under his breath.

She snapped back to reality and attempted to move away from him. He grabbed her arm and pulled her close and then did something almost unexpected. He hugged her. His arms went around her waist and he leaned his head on her shoulder, ignoring her frozen state. He laid there comfortably for what seemed to be forever but then suddenly he growled. And then it happened.

He started mumbling hurried things and his body began to shake, it became more and more shaky by the minute. His mumbles became faster and more louder; he was almost hyperventilating now. His grip around her waist tightened. She needed to do something. She made a split decision.

She put her soft hand on his head and began to stroke it gently. His harsh breathing began to slow and he nuzzled into her shoulder seeking comfort.

"Shh" She started, unsure of what to do in such an uncomfortable situation "I-It's okay."

His mumbling stopped and his grip lessened. She released a strained wobbly breath.

He slowly let go and dropped some items on the bed before leaving quickly. She watched him go and slowly sat down on the bed, her mind had not properly processed the situation. She looked to her side. Apples; About twelve bright green, juicy apples. She smiled.

O/O

He shut the basement door quietly and returned to his room. As soon as his door was shut he jumped onto his bed and tugged on his hair. How dare that voice taunt him like that around her. It couldn't do that; it would scare his petite beauty too much. He remembered it.

Her lovely silky hand touching his cheek, her face so close to him so he could see her almost heart shaped lips and her green eyes, so much like his own yet so different. He remembered her being so kind and her kind words. He felt like he'd gotten somewhere.

But that voice; that cruel wicked voice had to ruin everything didn't it! It had whispered about how nice her breasts felt against him, about how she was completely vulnerable. What was wrong with him? Why was her cursed with this lust driven voice. All it did was cause pain. And now not even his angel could drive it away. He wrapped his arms around his knees and he began to cry. He rarely cried but it was too much in such a little time. How long would it be until that voice took him over and did something bad to her? He couldn't say but he knew something was brewing; something bad. And _that_ voice was going to cause it.

**AND DONE. I had this part planned for ages actually, it was something I've wanted to do. But as you can see Sakuras starting to relate sorta. It might be a little too soon but I can't tell. Anyway tell me what you think, constructive critiscm and ideas are welcome, whether I take them to heart is a different matter. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Huzzah I am back, it has been a tiring weekend for me .My pregnant sister visited and we went pram shopping -.- This chapter has no Sakura and Gaara, it's about Temari. The next chapter will involve her too which will be exciting :D Also, the rating is supposed to be M but It isn't but I swear I changed it so I'm changing that back now. Also, on Twitter, I and another rper have our characters engaged. SO currently me, as Gaara, and them as Kisame are going to get married. We kind of created a crack couple XD ****_Anyway the chapter is short but I will explain why in the bottom An but l apologise for the first time about it being so short._**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything, I am a teenage British girl not a something year old Japanese man, so the chances of me owning Naruto are the tiniest eve r, **

Temari hadn't thought anything of Gaara strange behaviour until now. It wasn't very suspicious; after all, he was often anti-social and emotionless around their father. But usually he showed some emotion to her or their other brother but his gaze was almost… expressionless all the time and he sounded so hostile sometimes. It worried her. He barely talked to her or Kankuro, let alone people in school. Not once had she seen him talk to someone unless it was strictly necessary. And his eyes were so dark. H She had asked him one morning whether he was wearing eye liner but he wasn't, it was literally bags and shadows from where he hadn't been sleeping properly.

He'd also started the habit of mumbling to himself. It wasn't like talking to himself; he'd says things as if he was pleading with something and clutched his head like he was experiencing pain. She was afraid for him. She couldn't make sense as to why he was like this, but maybe she didn't need to. Eventually he would talk to her about his problems, that's what he did when they were younger anyway.

O/O

It was on a Monday when the entire school was called into an assembly. There were muttered whispers about something or other, but Temari wasn't bothered at the beginning. It was likely to talk about how some stupid kid had nearly killed himself by walking out in front of a teacher's car or something like that. But when the principal, Tsunade, cam onto the schools stage, she knew it was more than that. Usually school assemblies were given by teachers or TA's.

"Attention students, as some of you may know" she said as she looked at a group of people on the side of the room. "A student has been officially declared as missing. The official declaration was two weeks ago but the police have deemed it serious enough for me to talk to the year" The principal's face softened slightly

"The student we're talking about is Haruno Sakura, if anyone has any leads or information; please report it to me or a police officer. We are doing all that we can to find her."

Now, Temari didn't know this Sakura girl personally, but she did know who she was. She was a pretty girl in Gaara's year. She only knew this because when Gaara was eight, he had a crush on her. She remembered Gaara coming up to her at lunch, something he rarely did, in tears. He had cried about how hiss crush was in love with somebody else. Ten year old Temari didn't know what to do at the time, so she told her little brother to just let it go.

Temari glanced over at Gaara. His expression hadn't wavered.. Now she was extremely worried. Gaara still had a soft spot for her, that was obvious to a girl like herself, but he didn't seem worried. Could… could Gaara know something about it? No. He brother wouldn't be able to do something like that. But…

Temari shook her head. She should wait until she had proof, not just accuse her brother of things she was unsure of. That was always the best plan of action. But it was for the best. If their father happened to discover he suspicions…. Things wouldn't end well for Gaara.

She would wait and watch. If she saw something suspicious… she would just have to look herself.

**Yeah, I know tis short but I'm trying to use different points of view and there's not much else I can do. The next chapter will hopefully be longer so I'm really sorry for the shortness. God I feel really bad now . Okay, so please review and I will definitely make the next chapter longer. If I don't, you have my permission to beat me around the head with **


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys, I'm back. As promised, this chapter is as long as I could make it without entering the next chapter planned. We're doing pretty well with the story, already 10k word and over 25 reviews *smiles* I'm really happy. Hopefully, I can finish this story by the end of this year if I keep updates regular and I have been doing that so far so yay! Anyway, here we go with the story whoop whoop**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of Naruto; I did however get my braces off so now I look less like a typical geek**

He hadn't been sleeping very well for a while now. At first he had been able to sleep for a few hours before visiting his lovely but his sleeping was becoming less and less. Now he couldn't even sleep. He wondered if it was the voices fault. It had gotten quieter but when he tried to sleep its muttered voice became louder and he would jerk up wide awake. The voice was silent when he was around his beauty though.

It was the demon and she was the angel. That was how he saw. Suddenly, and idea sprung to mind. If she took the voice away, perhaps if he slept beside her, she would keep the incessant voice away and allow him to rest properly. Plus, he'd get to stay and keep his angel company so she wouldn't be lonely. It was a win-win situation.

With renewed happiness, Gaara stuffed the noodles into his mouth with a strange vigour, making both his sister and his brother confused. He did not notice Temari glance over at him with a slightly suspicious look before continuing to eat her own meal at a steady pace. Kankuro simply ate his meal like a ravenous pig per usual.

O/O

He opened his door quietly, unsure whether his father was in bed or not. His father was working late tonight and he would hate to have to explain why he was getting a plate full of food at one in the morning. Yeah… that would be a bitch to explain.

So with the sneakiness of a ninja or spy, he slid down the hall way stopping sharply when he saw the light come from the living room. He crept his way over and peered into the room. His father was fast asleep in his armchair, a raunchy movie playing on the TV. Gaara snorted quietly. His oh-so stoic and serious father had been watching porn.

He continued on his way and took out the key to the basement. Surprisingly, none of the staff had questioned its whereabouts. They probably thought his father had taken the key for something.

The door creaked lightly as he opened the door and stepped in. He shut the door quietly behind him and tip-toed down the stairs. There she was; his gorgeous angel. She was sitting on her bed, her legs crossed and one hand fiddling with the others fingers. She looked so cute and nervous. Just like always. A faint smile spread itself across his face.

He didn't bother saying anything; he just sat down and leaned against her. He would wait a bit before asking her about lying next to her.

O/O

Having him lay his head against her shoulder should have been unnerving but Sakura felt almost…comfortable with it. Perhaps it was because he had done this before. Or maybe it was the fact that she hadn't seen a different human in four or five weeks. Either way, the feeling of being comfortable with him made her uncomfortable; it didn't make much sense to her but oh well.

She was surprised he didn't notice how bony her body was. The overly large shirt she had been given was hiding her thin shape. The shirt was previously one of Temari's that he had found and Temari's curvy shape was much larger than her own, leaving the shirt big on her small, skinny body.

To be honest, her body was becoming as skinny as that of an anorexic person. And that was killing Sakura mentally. She had lived her life having a simple but nice body shape that she kept in shape. Her mother, a kind psychiatrist, often talked about some of the people suffering from anorexia bodies and it had made Sakura feel ill. And now her body was becoming like some of those girls and boys. Any fat previously on her breasts and other body parts was gone, leaving her flat and her ribs starting to show through her skin.

Suddenly, the crimson haired man sat up and pushed her back on the bed. She was hit by crippling fear. He wouldn't… would he? She didn't know anything about this man, he could have been trying to get close to reach this aim. She was close to fighting back but then he spoke. Judging by his concerned look, he realised that he must have frightened her.

"I want to sleep beside you." He said gently, "I can't sleep, there's this voice, and it won't go away unless I'm by you. It keeps me from sleeping but you make the voice go quiet."

She calmed down but then felt worried. Hearing voices were never a good sign, surely he knew that right? But judging by his almost childlike voice, he didn't. She panicked slightly. 'He should go see a psychiatrist' She thought worriedly, 'If he has schizophrenia or something, he needs to take medication or go to therapy, he probably doesn't even realise he has it!' She worried like this mentally for a few minutes before realising something. She was worrying about her enemy's mental health. She stopped worrying but yet a niggling anxiousness stayed at the back of her mind.

"A-Alright." She found herself saying.

A fleeting delighted look passed across his face but it was gone as quickly as it came. He lay down next to her and wrapped his arms around her waist before laying his head on her non-existent chest. She thought about how strange it was again that she was allowing him to lie next to her. 'I'm doing it to figure out his weakness's' She told herself firmly when inside she knew it wasn't true. Lack of human contact was helping to make her attached. And that was something she did not want to happen.

O/O

He woke up to himself cuddling something wondrously warm. He remembered last night and grinned, yes grinned, into her shirt. He had slept! And it was beside his precious angel. It was amazing. Looking at his watch, he noticed it was still early, barely past six. He should leave before someone else woke up. He slid off her and left. He gave her a sorrowful look. He didn't want to leave; he would lie beside her all day if he could. But unfortunately he couldn't, so he had to leave. With one fleeting look, he left the room. He didn't notice when he left the key in it's hole.

O/O

Temari now had a reason to be suspicious of her brother. He was in the basement again. And by the looks of it, he'd been there all night. He hated that place; that she knew. The place had bad memories for him but yet he was there spending the night. That was wrong. With a firm resolve, Temari strode over to the basement and took the key her brother had accidently left in the keyhole. When Gaara was at school, she would do something. She would go see what exactly was so interesting in the basement.

**WOOH things are getting interesting, be sure to leave a review if you can't wait until Sunday, remember , 5 reviews and you get a sooner update**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey, this is our first early update which comes from the fact we got 5 reviews before update day hooray! THANK YOU TO ALL PEOPLE WHO HAVE REVIEW/FAVOURITED/FOLLOWS YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW HAPPY YOU MAKE ME LITERALLY. GOD I LOVE YOU PEOPLE SO MUCH.**

**Ahem. Also, I didn't follow my chapter plan on this one because this idea seemed much better for this chapter. **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto. I do look like some neat haired version of Kiba now so that's something. **

Temari didn't know what she would expect when she opened the creaky wooden door leading to the basement. She was alone at home; her brothers out at school, she had successfully skived, and her father at work, any staff left in the house were cleaning or cooking. She turned the lock and its light click echoed around the silent hall. Temari flicked the light switch on, which was outside in the hallway, and stepped down. She slowly tiptoed down and then released a gasp. There was a girl; a sleeping familiar looking girl on the old mattress in the corner. She crept over.

This… this was what Gaara had been hiding in here, a girl. How long had she been here? By the look of her abnormally skinny frame a while. Was she here willingly or did Gaara abduct her. Temari felt sick. She realised why the girl seemed familiar. She was Sakura Haruno; the girl that was missing.

She had to do something. She could call the police or, or she could tell her father. She couldn't just leave the girl down here. She breathed quicker and quicker before suddenly thoughts sprang into her read.

What was she thinking? She couldn't rat her brother, her own flesh and blood, out like that. He could go to jail or worse. And what if she told her father? Gaara might be beaten within an inch of his life and something worse could happen to the girl. Her father is a business man he wouldn't want such a controversy in public. It would damage his public image. The girl might be kept here or killed or god knows what.

Temari couldn't handle it. She ran and fled from the room. She slammed the door and locked it and collapsed on the floor outside, her breathing frantic. What could she do? She put her head on her knees and shut her eyes and thought hard. She would have to talk to Gaara about it. Convince him to let her go or something. Anything.

She got up of the floor and dusted herself off. She needed a cup of strong coffee and some time in a place without deafening silence3 to help her think about what she was going to say to Gaara.

O/O

Gaara got off his bead and sat up. He had attempted to sleep but like always, he couldn't. He got of his bed and decided to go get Sakura some food and go see her. Maybe she'd let him sleep by her again and he could actually get some rest.

He crept downstairs and padded across the cold tiles in the kitchen silently and turned on the light.

"Hello Gaara."

If Gaara wasn't so strong he would've probably jumped, instead her turned slowly and observed Temari's solemn face.

"What are you doing up so late Temari?" He asked coolly

"I should ask you the same question; going to see your little pet?"

Gaara froze and stared at her. She couldn't know could she

"I know about her Gaara and I know another thing. You need to let her go home." Temari spoke quietly as she stirred her tea in a delicate teacup.

"No." Gaara said.

The voice in Gaara's head was becoming louder and it sounded angry.

_'Harm her, show her she can't interfere!_' It snarled and Gaara winced.

Gaara shook his head slightly and Temari frowned.

"She's practically dying in there, can't you? She's as skinny as a rake and her skin is as pale as an old man's white hair. P. us, imagine if father found out he'd-" She was cut short.

Gaara's hand was wrapped around her neck and his eyes were burning into hers, emerald fire practically spitting out of them.

"Don't get involved." He growled angrily "If you do, I will personally kill you."

Temari was shaking and her hands clutching at his hand. She whimpered lightly and Gaara released her.

"Now leave me in peace woman and don't interfere. Otherwise my threat will become reality"

He grabbed a loaf of bread and left the cold kitchen, living Temari rubbing her neck and shivering in a mixture of fear and coldness.

O/O

She was awake when he came in and she eyed the bread hungrily.

"I brought you some food." He said, giving her the loaf.

She didn't waste any time eating delicately or politely, she bit into it like a ravenous wolf and scoffed it down. She downed about half of the bread before she sat it down beside her and brushed the layer of crumbs from herself.

He tugged her arm and she looked at him curiously. He guided her head until it was in his lap and he sat there stroking her hair and mumbling things under his breath. It was almost comforting to Sakura. Her mother used to stroke Sakura's hair in a similar manner when she was upset or when she need a cuddle.

She relaxed against Gaara and decided to enjoy such a peaceful, quiet moment, it felt nice. She had always imagined her future boyfriend or husband doing the same film as they watched soppy movies and ate pizza. Being a pessimist, a miserable thought came to mind. This might be the closest she'd ever get to that.

Gaara noticed her sadness and stopped abruptly and lifted her into a hug. His large hands rubbed circles on her back in what appeared to be a comforting manner.

"Shh, shh don't be upset beautiful angel. You're much to wonderful for such a feeling" He told her poetically.

She wondered how she had gained such a sweet nickname; he seemed to use it a lot. Perhaps that was how he saw her in his mind; a beautiful angel. If it had been under different circumstances, she might have been happy and giddy about someone so handsome thinking of her like that.

He laid back and held her in his arms and nuzzled his face into her hair.

"I'll sleep here tonight; you must be so lonely, all down here on your own. Poor precious angel." His whispered words were sweet and Sakura wondered how she had ever gained the affections of such a strange man.

Why didn't he just talk to her or something? She was confused. But as she drifted off to sleep, she contemplated her nameless captor. He was like a lost child. In some crazy twisted way, she realised she might be starting to pity him or maybe even… care for him. Her half-awake mind didn't register these properly and the next day, she didn't remember those thoughts at all.

**Please tell me what you think guys; I'm unsure on this one! Next Update will be on Sunday. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey Immm baaaccckk. I had a bit of a panic this morning, my family's computer wasn't working so I thought I wouldn't be able to update and I was freaking out and stuff but I can now so yaaayyyy**

**Also, I'm staying with my Nan on Monday and Tuesday so don't expect any extra updates then me lovelies**

**Anyway, I discovered that by accident I had merged my chapter plan of chapter 10 and 11 together. Oopsies. I'm going to rewrite it after this chapter anyway because now I can see some plot holes in the plan so yeah. Enjoy the chapter!**

**DISCLAIMER: No, I don't own Naruto, I do however rp on twitter no jutsu on twitter XD**

Gaara woke up in a cold sweat. For once, he had actually slept without his pink haired beauty beside him but it came at a price. Nightmares haunted his dream. Before he woke up, he dreamt of her and her smiles. She had looked stunning but then_ they_ came. They were a mixture of familiar faces and nameless black figures, all of them surrounding her. They were dragging her and pain was etched across her face. They were torturing her, burning her, making her feel imaginable pain which somehow he could feel as well. She screamed and he woke up in a panicked state.

His mind was crying that they were taking her and he fumbled out of bed and he began to run. His bare feet made barely any noise on the rich brown wooden floor as he ran. He opened the door and almost tripped down the basements stairs as he sprinted.

Her face was alarmed when she saw him, he was panting and in his rush to find her, he had forgotten his pyjama shirt. She looked like a dear in headlights, her face alarmed and her lovely green eyes wide. He almost collapse din happiness at the sight of her. She was okay, _they _weren't there. She was safe.

He padded quickly to her and brought her into his arms. His large arms wrapped themselves around her and she found her face herself head to head with his bare chest. His head rested itself in the junction of her neck and he began to murmur into her skin. She shivered at his cool breath and shuddered when his tongue accidently brushed against her skin when he was mumbling rapidly.

Her neck began to feel wetter and she realised he was crying. How unusual. She couldn't help but feel sorry for him. Something had made him this vulnerable. She was so confused. He was her captor, her kidnapper, he was supposed to be mean and nasty but he was… almost nice in a strange twisted way. He'd never said cruel things nor harmed here in any way on purpose., he'd never threatened her. He was just affectionate and that rterrified her.

With a shaking hand, she patted his back awkwardly. Perhaps if she comforted him, just a little bit, he'd leave her alone. It wouldn't hurt. She rubbed her hand up and down in the most soothing manner her wobbling hand could muster. She wanted to say something but she couldn't. She had promised herself not to talk directly to him too much. Pleas to leave or angry words wouldn't help her, she realised that quickly so she stopped.

His tears stopped and he nuzzled into his skin, a few loose strands of hair tickling her skin. She watched him carefully. With a hoarse voice he spoke

"I was worried that _they _had taken you, I panicked but you're here, oh you're here. Safe and sound."

She nodded slightly, having no idea really what he was on about. She didn't know who _they _were and to be honest, she doubted they existed. She was almost positive that he had a mental disorder and to her it seemed like he was paranoid. Perhaps these people were the result of his paranoid minds thoughts.

She stayed there calmly, his face still against her neck and then she realised something. He always came to her when he was upset or panicked. It was almost like he depended on her to keep him stable in a way. How strange.

O/O

Temari had panicked and made what could be a stupid decision. She had worried and fretted over Gaara and his threat for the entire day and she had felt like she was going to shatter into a million pieces if she didn't talk to someone. So do you know what she did?

She talked to Kankuro and after she did, she regretted it. She didn't want her brother getting messed up in her other sibling's affairs but still. She couldn't handle it, she couldn't look at Gaara and it killed her to be afraid of her own brother like that. Kankuro had been relatively nice about it if death threats to their brother didn't count. She couldn't blame him actually. She would've reacted the same way.

And Kankuro had done something incredibly intelligent for him. He came up with a plan that might actually work. But she was still hesitant about it. If it went wrong, then Gaara would most likely go completely murderous and if it did go well, he'd still feel the same way. It was a cruel plan but it was the best thing to do for Sakura and Gaara. It would benefit the both of them in the end.

**And done, sorry it's so short again *le cry* I've been attempting to draw today so my imagination juices are practically sucked dry. I'll try and make the next update longer so no worries frendioes. I do feel bad about making it such a short chapter but long chapters just aren't my thing. AS YOU'VE GUESSED. I'm going to attempt to draw some fanart later so I'll link it in the next chapter if I manage too :3 Anyway, please review and feel free to bitch about how short this chapter is XD **


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys I'm back and I have some stuff we need to talk about. I rewrote my chapter plan and it ended up being 16 chapters long, meaning after this chapter there would only be four more chapters. ****_DO YOU THINK I CAN WRAP UP THE STORY NEATLY, LEAVE BARELY ANY PLOT HOLES AND MAKE YOU GUYS SATISFIED?_**

**Ahem. Anyway my dear wonderful children, here is the chapter and I sincerely hope you enjoy it. Also, I would like to thank all the people who have reviewed so far since this story has more reviews then stories I've had up for longer so fuck yeah! **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto, however, Orochimaru is now 2****nd**** place on my male favourite characters list, overtaking Sai. **

Sakura panicked slightly when the door creaked open. Although she didn't have much sense of time down here, she was sure her captor was never here this early. A spark of hope lit inside her but a flash of guilt did to. She sat up lightly and tucked her hair behind her ear, noting how much longer it was; it had used to be a nice short shoulder length hair cut but now it was starting to reach her mid-back in a pink sheet of greasy strands.

The light flickered on and she could see a shadow which was certainly not the red haired mans. It was smaller and had a more feminine frame, and it was coming down the stairs. She froze nervously and watched the person come closer.

It was a girl, or rather, a young woman. She was pretty, blonde and looked slightly familiar. The woman looked a little wide eyed at her before hoarsely saying a name

"Kankuro" She called.

Sakura watched in slight fear as another person came down, a boy not much older than her; he was dressed in all black, and his hair was hidden by a large hoodie.

They all stared at each other. The tension was thick and heavy and it felt overwhelming. The girl turned around to mutter something to the other one and it hit Sakura why the girl seemed familiar. She couldn't be certain but she was sure she had seen Shikamaru with her. Or rather, Shikamaru attached to this girls face so she could only see the back of the blonde girls head. Her eyes widened slightly.

"Y-you, you're the one who goes out with Shikamaru!" She blurted out.

Sakura slapped herself in her mind. The girls face looked surprised, to say the least, but then it softened.

"Yes, I am; my names Temari. And I'm here to get you out of here."

O/O

Gaara couldn't understand the people in his school. They always felt the need to exchange saliva in the strangest and inconvenient places. Like today, he had gone to exchange his science textbook for a maths one and there were to people, one with their back leaning against his locker, snogging. He watched curiously. Was there really any pleasure in trying to eat your partner's mouth? He scrunched his nose up.

He sighed then tapped the girl on the shoulder. They separated, he caught the gross sight of their tongues leaving each others mouths, and the girl turned a bright tomato red.

"You're in the way of my locker." He said dryly

The girl squeaked and untangled her arms from around her boyfriend's neck and pushed him away from him.

"S-sorry." She stuttered and she whizzed off, leaving her disheartened boyfriend running after her.

Gaara stared after them, still wondering about what exactly was so good about kissing, everyone seemed to do it, and his sister certainly did with her boyfriend. Perhaps he could try this kissing for himself and he could judge whether or not it was pleasurable for him. It was certainly an idea, to say the least.

O/O

"W-what?" Sakura said her green eyes as wide as saucers and her mouth hung open.

"We're here to let you out, and we need to be quick about it. We're lucky Gaara's got a detention today." Temari said, grabbing Sakura's arm but she was frozen.

She stared at the wall. Here was her chance, maybe her only chance to leave but she couldn't bring herself to do it. It was crazy and it didn't make sense but she knew why. He was a strange boy and she was worried about him; especially his mental stability. If she left, how would he react? What would it do to him? She… she needed to help him, as crazy as it sounds.

If she left now he would panic and could cause harm to himself or others, especially if it was not his decision.

"I'm sorry, Temari, but… but I don't think I can." She said unsurely, her voice heavy.

"What do you mean; you're not in chains are you? Come on, it's nearly four o'clock, he'll be leaving soon" Temari said worriedly, her hand tugging gently on Sakura's almost stark white arm.

"He's not, how can I put this, mentally stable. You're an intelligent girl; I know you can tell as well." Sakura said delicately.

"I know, but that doesn't matter right now, come on."

"I think it does. If I leave, what would the consequences be? I know this might seem arrogant of me, but it feels like I'm the only thing helping him through whatever is going on through his head."

"I can't just leave you hear, you look like a ghost and like you're going to snap in half if I touch you to hard." Temari said angrily.

"I need to say, I'm sorry but I feel it's the only way. My conscience would break if I left someone who's got a problem without trying to help them."

Temari sighed. She couldn't win with this girl. She let go of Sakura's arm.

"Two weeks. I'll give you two weeks to try and help him as much as you can, then I am getting you out of here, whether you like it or not."

"Temari-" The previously silent boy said

"No, Kankuro, we're not going to convince her. She's too stubborn." Temari said sadly.

The boy, Kankuro, left the basement, his face slightly pained when he left.

"Sakura… I am grateful that you want to help my brother but you, and him, are slowly killing you."

Temari turned the light of, leaving Sakura surrounded by the dark blackness, and she left without another word.

O/O

Sakura found herself once again being a cuddly toy to the red haired man. He told her about his day, a mundane topic really. He stroked her hair and looked at her with a face similar to a lost puppy.

"C-Can I try something my angel, I saw someone else do it today and I'm curious to the merits of it." He said quietly, rubbing his cheek along her shoulder.

Sakura went to nod then pulled herself back. If she was going to make progress with the boy, she would need to talk, not be a silent mountain.

"I g-guess." She said hoarsely.

A thin smile spread across his face in an almost creepy fashion. He looked delighted, probably with the fact that she had actually spoke.

He leaned down, closer to her face, and she shrunk back slightly. His cheeks coloured slightly, a rare sight, and he pecked her chastely on the lips before receding back into the bed. She could feel her cheeks heat up and she faintly touched her lips and stared at him. She knew faintly realised that bonds were being created and she didn't know if it was a good thing or a bad thing.

**AND DONE! Phew that's was hard work, are you guys happy with the length? I made it longer for me lovelies. Please tell me what you think and answer the question above for me darlings, ta ta **


	13. Chapter 13

**HEY GUYS! So, thank you all for your feedback, special thanks to Jess who reviewed all chapters in** **one night, you rock! I redid the chapter plan, happy with how you guys said very truthfully that you didn't think I could do it, and now the plan says the story will end at 24 chapters! Are you guys happy with that? Also, I went to see the new Thor film today so you guys should definitely check it out and be in love with the film (and Loki) like I am! Anyway, here we go, I hope you guys like this chapter because I do! :D**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto and this disclaimer is pretty pointless since I doubt Kishimoto would really write GaaSaku ff **

They were watching him. He could feel their eyes on him, suffocating him with their dirty looks. He shivered. Ever since this morning, they had been watching him, he couldn't catch them doing it but he knew they were there; watching, waiting. He brought his knees up to his chest and rested his chin on the tops of his knees. He was too afraid to go see his sweet, lovely Sakura. He was not afraid of them, but rather of them focusing their attention and intentions on her. He had to protect her, keep her from them.

The paranoia was becoming unbearable and so was the voice. It resonated within his head, screaming at him to do things he didn't want to. He could feel a different side of him bubbling up, one he had been suppressing subconsciously. The side of him that was full of two different kinds of lust, the side which wanted to do dirty thing to his angel. It was a side of his personality which he hated incredibly.

He could feel it pushing its way up and he shuddered violently, clutching his knees tightly and squeezing his eyes shut.

"Stop, go away, stop, stop, stop." He mumbled, shaking his head from side to side vigorously.

He could hear them snickering at his fear, laughing at him. He coughed loudly and they stopped but he could feel them in the distance. As he worried about the voice, it sprung forth, paralysing him at the moment. His head swung down and his breathing became heavily. The other side of him told him what to do, and he couldn't refuse. He stood up and with a grin in anticipation, he went to go see his beautiful angel.

O/O

With a curtain of pink shading her face she looked at the floor, her brow wrinkled from concentration. She didn't know how to go about helping her captor.

'Perhaps finding out his name might be a good idea.' She thought to herself.

She clutched the white bed sheets and sighed heavily. Her head shot up when the light flickered to life suddenly.

He was standing at the bottom of the stairs, his eyes wild and an almost fearsome expression on his face. She went to speak but she was stopped when he bagan to stalk towards her in a slightly predatory way. She backed up slightly, his behaviour had changed. Her breath quickened slightly when he was less than a metre away from her, and then he pounced.

She was pushed onto the bed heavily and his hands held her wrists firmly to the bed. He loomed over her menacingly. Without a single expression on his face or a word, he leaned down towards her neck. She stiffened and squirmed slightly, his grip becoming tighter as she did so. His hair tickled her jaw and then she felt his mouth on her flesh. She shuddered and squeaked when he grazed his teeth against her bare skin.

His mouth moved over her skin slowly, his tongue tracing patterns on her neck and his lips hot lips pressed against her.

"S-stop." She stuttered, attempting to wriggle her way out of his grip.

"Hmm," He hummed into her neck. "No."

She wriggled again and his nipped at her neck and she gasped. She began to kick her legs and his mouth left her neck and he hovered over her.

"Be a good girl and I'll consider being gentle." He whispered into her ear, biting it gently after his words.

She froze. She had to do something. So she did. With a determined expression, she kneed him in the crotch and when his grip on her wrist loosened, she head-butted him and wormed her way out.

He clutched his head, his face hidden whilst she backed herself into the corner of the room, mentally slapping herself. I'll help him, she had said to Temari: all she had done so far was be violent. He raised his head and instead of the animalistic expression she had seen earlier, it was a guilty one.

He continued clutching his head and he looked like he was about to cry.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry." He muttered it over and over again, his fingers running through his hair and his expression pained.

"It's… fine." She said hoarsely, watching him carefully.

He looked at her with a surprised, hopeful expression, a kin to one of a puppy that had just been scolded but was getting a cuddle. She gave him a tiny smile and she came and sat on the bed next to him. He stared at her with a strange expression before he turned around and slammed his head against the headboard. She reeled back alarmed and he looked at her sadly.

"The voice wouldn't go away." He said simply as he watched her with a guarded expression.

Her hand went to his forehead and felt it gently, checking for bruises or a sign of blood. He gazed at her mesmerised. She had smiled at him, and moved towards him; it felt amazing. And now, she was looking after him, caring for him. He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her suddenly, she yelped slightly in surprise.

"Thank you." He mumbled rubbing his face on the junction between her shoulder and neck.

She nodded in acknowledgement and he smiled lightly. She took in a deep breath and opened her mouth.

"W-What's your name?" She asked in an almost shy way, her hands playing with the cloth of the bed sheet.

He smiled again, she was asking him things! Taking an interest in him! She truly was amazing for doing such a thing after he had been so horrible to her.

"My name is Gaara sweet angel." He said before entwining one of her hands with him and kissing it gently.

**ANYWAY HERE YOU GO. Hope you guys liked this chapter, please tell me what you think (Also, we're getting a lot of reviews, 57 at the moment and I realised that this had the chance of getting 100 reviews o.O that would be amazing) **


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys, how you been? Anyone else read the new Naruto chapter? I have I was almost crying but t that's possibly because I was hormonal and really upset so who could blame me ahahaa. **

**Also, I'm thinking of doing a SasuSaku story after this, I've already got a plot in mind of sorts but I'm unsure. In it, Sakuras going to be a teenage prostitute and that's all I've got so far because I'm still planning, do you guys think I could pull off a story like that?**

**Anyone, on with the story, and I'd be really grateful if you answered about my story above ****J**

**DISCLAIMER: Today I was drawing the Naruto characters and this teacher asked me if they were all from my imagination and unfortunately they did not. I freaking wish they did tho. **

It was there again; that evil voice. Even after his sweet Sakura had been so kind to him the other, the voice still pestered him incessantly. It used to be no more than a whisper by his ear but now it was like someone was talking unnecessarily loudly into his ear. And it wasn't good things it was whispering either. It was wicked, sinful things, things so dirty that he was terribly ashamed. And it was about his angel too, such filthy words would taint her if she could hear the voice too.

It was there constantly and Sakura's presence no longer affected it as much as it used too, he noticed it last night when he went to bring her something to eat. It would mutter even worse things to him. It would tell him how much better she would look naked, underneath him, panting and glistening with sweat; and then he'd shake his head furiously and command the voice to be quiet. But then it would stop and not even 10 minutes later start talking about the shape and curves of Sakura's body.

He moaned pitifully and dug his head into his pillow. When would it end?

'Never' He thought to himself miserably.

He groaned. He wanted to go see her but everyone was still up, including his father so he couldn't. Perhaps if it was just Temari at home then he could of but it wasn't. So he was stuck waiting in limbo for a time when he could happily go see her. He nuzzled his face into his pillow, imagining it was her hair; he felt disappointed when it didn't smell like how he wanted.

'I know a way you can get it to smell like her' the voice cooed and he sat up abruptly.

'Just take her up here and have her, I'm sure you could over fill her with pleasure until she leaves her essence all over your bed' Gaara was sure if the voice had a face it would be smirking and licking its lips.

He threw the pillow to his left and stumbled in the dark to flick his light on. The warm yellow filled the room and he sat back down on the bed, his eyes flicking to the old watch lying on his drawer.

10 past midnight. Everyone would be in bed by now, all hopefully tucked in bed and fast asleep. And with the grace of a dancer, he slipped out of his room and downstairs, no creaks were released from the steps as he lightly walked downstairs and into the hallway. The slick wooden floors stuck to his feet slightly as he unlocked the basement door and slid in, closing it with a soft thud.

O/O

Sakura was asleep when her captor, whose name she finally knew, visited her. She woke to his moderately large hand resting on her shoulder, shaking her lightly. She groggily looked up and all she saw really was a large blob of red as he came to rest his head on her shoulder again. Her weary mind informed her that it was probably a way of comforting himself or her. Which one she had no idea but she was gathering it was more him than her.

"Hello." She mumbled blearily, rubbing her crusty eyes and sweeping her hair behind her ear.

He stared at her. She was so cute like this; she was like a sweet little kid. He almost grinned at her adorableness, his thoughts elevated from the voice.

He leaned into her and with one hand, he guided one of her arms to wrap around him and pull him close. She did so silently and she watched him, his eyes still had many bags underneath them and she frowned to herself; he still wasn't sleeping well.

She mustered her courage up and spoke

"What's wrong?" She said shakily "You look upset."

He did indeed his eyes were glazed over and she stared curiously. She didn't know that he was arguing with the voice again. This time it was telling him how close his head was to her breasts and what he should do to them. It was horrible and he sneered slightly at the voices filthy words. She rubbed her hand on his shoulder slightly and he snapped his hand back to her. She suddenly remembered something from the other day.

"Is it the… voice?" She asked hesitantly, wondering if it was a touchy subject.

He nodded into the edge of her shoulder and she rubbed her hand on his shoulder again.

"W-what does it say." She asked curiously.

"Bad things; filthy things that I can't tell you." He said simply and secretively and Sakura bit her lip.

That didn't sound very good. She should suggest something, she said she would help him and that's exactly what she'll do.

"Perhaps you should see a professional then they could help you." She suggested and she heard hm growl in a frustrated tone.

"No they can't, even you can't dispel it anymore, it will always be there, even if they make it go silent." He said as he looked into her eyes.

She nodded slowly. She understood.

**Okay and done, this chapter's a lil bit shorter and that upsets me and you probably, but I'm sure you guys understand. Please leave what you think and I'll see you on Sunday or maybe before depending on how busy I am ****. **


	15. Chapter 15

**HEY GUYS! How you been? I'm good. Walked three hours in the wet and cold yesterday but apart from that, I'm good. This chapter is one off my longest, nearly 1500 words :D Also, my ANs seem to be getting shorter. Anyhow, I hope you guys like it, enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto as I have stated 14 times already, I did draw my favourite scene today and it looked a lot like the original Kishimoto drew so there's that :D **

He was seething with rage. How dare they, how dare they laugh about her. To them, she was missing and she could've been suffering worse but they didn't care. They laughed about how she was so clingy and how she was annoyingly smart and how their lives were better off without her. He growled angrily. It was that insufferable prick Sasuke.

His stupid pale smirking face made him want to puke. He was so arrogant and didn't know a good thing when he saw it. He remembered in middle school, watching Sakura then as she crushed on Sasuke. It hurt a lot but he would be indifferent and just push her away. The most wonderful girl had thrown herself at him but he ignored her and never cared. If he were Sasuke, he would've embraced her wholeheartedly.

And now look what Uchiha Sasuke was doing, sitting there and smirking whilst some oaf laughed over the girl who gave him her heart. He stood up, the chair screeching loudly. No-one looked at him then until he stomped over to them. The other boys stopped suddenly and stared at the man who was positively swimming in ire with a fearful look.

He pulled back his fist and punched Sasuke in the face. The entire lunch room was silent. No-one moved or spoke, in the background Temari gasped and watched in concern. Suddenly, some idiot from the side spoke.

"Woooh FIGHT!" He yelled and other people began hooting as well.

'FIGHT, FIGHT, FIGHT!' They chanted

Sasuke stood up and wiped the blood from his face with the back of his pale hand. And then he slammed his own fist in Gaara's stomach. The crowd oooed and then Gaara snapped; he tackled Sasuke and chairs went flying and the crowd continued in their chanting.

Fists, elbows and feet hit skin and various amounts of blood were drawn. Suddenly someone pushed their way through.

"What is going on here?!" The woman shrieked, her wrinkled face sneering at the violence.

No-one said anything and the two boys stopped fighting immediately.

The prune-faced woman glared.

"Both of you go to the Principal immediately." The woman said angrily.

Sullenly, both boys left the hall.

O/O

Sakura ran around her room in circles once again. The exercise routine was being continued and she was grateful she would get to leave soon. She was so hungry and the energy she had was running out quickly today and she knew soon she'd have to sleep to conserve some of it.

The flashlight was shining in one spot and she found it hard not to trip whenever she was out of the light, she ran, or rather jogged at these moments. Suddenly, the basement door slammed open and she did trip over. She sent herself flying across the room at a mind-blowing speed and she looked up shakily. The light flickered on and she gasped.

He was there, now standing at the bottom of the stairs. Blood covered his nose and mouth and bruises lined the skin of his arms, and no doubt his legs as well. He looked positively battered over all.

"Oh my god." She mouthed and she jumped up and ran over to him, observing his injuries.

Her tiny hand held his jaw firmly as she eyed his injuries and he shook his head lightly.

"I'm fine, please don't worry." He said gently, pulling her hand away from his face.

"No, you're not; let me help you, please." She said kindly

He gave a short sigh and nodded, and with his own hand he grabbed hers and began pulling her upstairs. She followed willingly. She looked at the hallway with interest, the tacky paintings still up and it looked calm and rather peaceful. He took her upstairs this time. She observed the upstairs hallway with interest, it was painted a light creamy yellow and there were four doors. One was painted a light girly pink, another one was a dark purple and the others were just plain white; the door he took her through was the latter.

It was a spacious room in barely any colours. The carpet was a dirty brown and the walls were a grey-white. It must've been Gaara's room but it was surprisingly bare for a teenagers, the only furniture was the bed, a dresser, a grey bin, a washing basket and a wardrobe. On the floor there was a black backpack, his school bag most likely, and there was nothing else. No pictures of friends, no form of entertainment. She wondered if his family was just tight or whether nothing teenagey interested him.

He sat down on the bed and she sat down next to him.

"Could… Could you please get me a cloth, some water and anything else you think I need." She asked shyly, still looking around the room in interest.

He nodded and left. She got up and looked around the room. She opened his wardrobe; there were a few shirts on coat hangers and nothing else. Nothing was on top his dresser; it was just a spotless, bare mahogany drawer. She looked out his window, pulling back his plain curtains, and observed. A nice, large back garden was revealed, it was full of plants and even a small pond full of what looked to be koi fish. It was lovely. Perhaps he didn't mind having such a bare room when he had such a nice view from his window.

She hurried to sit down and only had to wait about half a minute until he came back. He set down a bowl of warm water and a cloth, putting some things she didn't see on the drawer. She dipped the cloth in and gently cleaned his injuries. The dried blood cleared away and showed that the cuts were not very big. He didn't flinch when she poked the bruises lightly and she carefully washed down his arms as well. She got up and went over to the dresser, seeing he'd put a box of plasters there. She stuck a few on his nose and cheek before putting a few more on his arms. She put one over his knuckles, noticing there were cuts and grazes on them.

"There we go, all better." She said, giving him what she called her medic smile; her medic smile was what she called the smile she gave to her friends, or other people, when they were injured and came for help, a reassuring one that meant she wasn't lying when she said it was fine now.

He gave her a smile, and began to lean forwards. She stared at him alarmed and then she felt his lips touch her own again. She kept staring in panic, her mind freaking out and listing different reasons why he was doing this as his lips moved against hers. His tongue swiped along the entrance and her mind went blank, soon, she began to kiss back.

Soon his mouth moved back and she breathed out. He smiled at her.

"Thank you." He said softly and he took her hand again, pulling her out of his room.

Her mind was confused and she walked down in a daze. She was so confused, as soon as she was back in her temporary accommodation, she collapsed on the bed and was silent; her mind still trying to figure out what had just happened and why.

**OKAY, so I hope you guys enjoyed that, please leave and tell me what you think and then we might have 75 reviews! Also, if this gets to 100 reviews, the 100th reviewer might get a prize! **


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey guys, its update time! This is another Temari centric chapter, this time just under 1000 words :D How are you guys btw, whose keeping up with the manga then? I certainly am :D ****_Also, I'm disappointed by the lack of Shino x Sakura fanfictions and I have an idea involving Superheroes and Super thieves as well as adding a slight high school element to it? What do yu guys think, leave me a comment. _****Haha I love writing, did you guys know I want to write graphic novels/manga for a living? It's a certain dream of mine, that's why I write and draw as much as I can. XD Anywhoo, on with the story we go!**

**DISCLAIMER: Of course I don't own Naruto, I don't like to make people cry with every new chapter I release (HINT HINT KISHIMOTO)) **

Temari stepped down the stairs quickly and lightly. It was nearing 5pm and if she wanted a good meal, she'd have to get home soon. She had stayed after school for homework but had underestimated how long it would take exactly to do six pages of algebra. She continued down the stairs at a fast pace and almost sighed in relief when she reached the ground floor; why a school with so little pupils need such a tall building she'd never know.

After facing the staircase of doom as she put it, it didn't take long to leave the building and get on the roads. She could've taken the bus but she didn't like it. It was stuffy and usually filled with old people and immature twelve year olds. She honestly didn't see how Gaara could ride the bus to and from school every single day. She wondered suddenly, did Sakura ride the bus? Was that why Gaara put up with it? When she used to ride the bus with him his eye would twitch whenever someone was a little too loud and often his nose would wrinkle with disgust. At that time, it had been clear he absolutely hated riding the bus yet he never stopped doing it. Maybe he did do it so he could see Sakura. It honestly wouldn't surprise her.

As she passed the Yamanka store, she noticed something. A blonde ball curled up on the doorstep. She bit her lip. It was a known fact that Ino used to date Shikamaru and as he rumours gone, Temari herself seduced him like the feisty succubus she was and stole him away. It was bullshit to be honest. She didn't even know Shikamaru when he and Ino had been dating. At least she thought she did. Either way guilt hit her.

Ino could be crying about Shikamaru and that was her fault. She stopped walking and went back a few steps, looking at the crying girl with mixed emotions. She cursed herself for being such a softie and stepped towards the girl.

"Hey, uhh, are you alright?" She asked quietly.

Ino looked up. Her eyes were red and puffy, thin lines of black make up and salty trails of tears ran down her face; the usually well groomed girl looked a mess. Temari instinctively sat beside her and wrapped an arm around the girl.

Ino didn't reply, she just took solace in her company and sobbed into the crook of her shoulder. Temari petted the girl's hair gently as she sobbed and she didn't mind this. She could've just walked past and ignored her but she didn't. It felt right to help the girl in some way. Ino's sobs morphed into sniffles and she quieted down.

"I'm so sorry," Ino sniffled and wiped the salty traces of tears of her face. "I just couldn't control my emotions"

"It's okay." Temari said slowly, removing her arm off Ino. "I hope you don't mind me asking, but why were you crying?"

Ino looked away and tghen turned back , tears filling her eyes again.

"It's just, my friend Sakura. She went missing nearly two months ago now and I just…. Miss her so much." She started sobbing again then and Temari felt her heart drop.

This girl knew Sakura; the girl who was currently in her basement; the girl who Temari could release at any time. Guilt ate at her chest furiously. This girl wasn't even related to Sakura and yet she was so upset what were her parents like; and her other friend and relatives? They probably felt just as upset and even worse. And it was not just Gaara's fault, but hers.

She should've gone and let Sakura go, she should've told somebody. It wasn't fair on Gaara to snitch on him but it wasn't fair on the people in Sakura life to not let her go as soon as she knew. It was so selfish of her, so selfish of Gaara! Her eyes turned furious and she almost snapped and told Ino.

But she couldn't. She had agreed to let Sakura stay for just a little while longer, she couldn't turn back on that. Sakura thought she could help her brother and she would let her try and then she would go. She sucked a breath in and began to speak.

"Oh, that's quite horrible… I-I'm sure she'll turn up soon." She said nervously.

Ino looked up at her with watery eyes.

"R-really?"

"I'm sure, now I think you should go sleep or something. You look really tired." Temari suggested, needing to get away from this girl.

Admittedly, she did look tired. Thick bags of black rested underneath her eyes, signifying the lack of sleep she had been having. Ino gave her a thankful smile and stood up, looking at Temari before dusting herself off.

"Thank you, um, Temari." Ino said awkwardly.

"Oh, how do you know my name?" Temari asked surprised. She was sure the girl didn't know who she was.

"Shikamaru, we're still good friends and he won't shut up about you. He really does care for you y'know…" She said wistfully.

"Oh." Temari said. "I need to be going now, but please rest or something. You really look like you need it. Bye."

She ended up speaking quickly, it just felt so awkward. Ino gave her a small nod and another grateful smile before going inside. Temari sighed. She would be so glad when Sakura left and she was sure everybody who knew Sakura would be as well. Not so much Gaara though. Temari shook her head. She would deal with Gaara when the time came; it wasn't a very hard task.

And with guilt still eating at her, Temari continued home, her mind contemplating the future and what was going to happen with Gaara. She well and truly dearly hoped that it would go rather smoothly, after all, she may be good at dealing with Gaara but she'd be of no use if he went on a murderous rampage looking for her; now that was something she didn't want to happen.

**AND DONE! Also someone suggested having a spoiler as a prize for 100****th**** review but I'm not going to do that.** **_The 100_****_th_****_ reviewer will get a oneshot, you can choose a rating for it, a genre if you want and any pairing from Naruto :D Note, it might be an AU depending on the pairing._** **Please leave what you think and I'll see you on Sunday! **


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey guys, how you been? I'm good it's been a long week and frustrating week tbh. I have artists block again so I can't seem to be able to draw anything and its killing me man. But writing always makes me feel better. I'm planning to have this done by Christmas by the way, and if not then, then by New Year's :D so updates might speed up a bit when it gets closer to Christmas. Anyway here we go with the chapter and I'll see you on Wednesday! **

**DISCLAIMER: Now I'm going to make this perfectly clear. I do not own Naruto, if I did, I'd personally make every Sakura hater eat their words. **

It was late in the evening. The sky was a red y orange and the golden sun was just setting, its glow illuminating Gaara's face. He was sitting comfortably in the old wooden chair that was right by the window in the living room. No lights were on in the traditional themed room, only the last light of the sun lit the room. Or rather, it had been lighting the room, now his surroundings were practically pitch black. He opened his eyes and stood up and slinked his way through the room blindly. Somehow he didn't manage to trip over anything or bang his knee into a coffee table; amazing.

He walked out into the bright hallway and looked and the old grandfather clock by the front door; 7'oclock exactly. No wonder he was so hungry, no-one had come in to tell him that there was food. He wondered vaguely if he'd fallen asleep but he knew the answer already and it was no. He didn't sleep anymore, he didn't even know if he'd fall asleep next to his angel now. He hadn't tried to be honest, maybe he would but it was much to early to test that yet. He padded into the kitchen and stopped when he heard his father's voice emanating from the dining room.

He listened carefully, and was about to move when he heard his name mentioned.

"Yes, what about Gaara?" His father said.

There was no reply. 'He must be on the phone' Gaara thought and then he almost slapped himself for his stupidity. It was pretty obvious he was on the phone.

"Yes I heard, according to Fugaku it was entirely unprovoked." His father said.

Gaara recognised the name; Fugaku Uchiha. They must been discussing his fight. His father hadn't mentioned him knowing about the fight, that was concerning. He listened to the silence, only hearing a few little dots of the man's voice on the other side of the phone.

"I will punish him eventually; I already know what to do." His father said strictly.

Gaara already knew that, he didn't like waiting for it though. He preferred it to be quick and done as soon as possible so it was over and done with. He waited again and he heard his father give a low grunt.

"In the grand scheme of things, I plan to make him leave when he's 17. " His father said and Gaara became a statue again.

Making him leave? As in, making him live on his own? He wouldn't mind that actually, but it would be ever so hard to find a place to go. Plus, he'd have to find somewhere for Sakura to go! If he was homeless, he couldn't just bring her around with him. People might recognize her and take her away from him. His chest tightened at the thought.

But being free form his father sounded wonderful, he could do whatever he wanted and Sakura wouldn't have to live in a basement. They could share their own apartment, and maybe they could share a bed and he'd actually be able to sleep peacefully. He loved the thought; living with her would be wonderful. Plus, Temari wouldn't be able to interfere with them and maybe even _they _would give up on taking his beauty.

He didn't want to listen to the conversation anymore he decided. He turned around and went back the way he came, the prospect of food forgotten. He couldn't wait to tell his beautiful angel about it.

O/O

He practically skipped down to Sakura funnily enough. He felt extraordinarily happy about the living with her thing. He flicked the light on and opened the door. Padding lightly down to her, a smile, a huge one by his standards, plastered on his face. She was sat on the bed, her legs hanging off the bed, looking at him tiredly. She must have been asleep. He sat next to her and she mumbled something which sounded a bit like a hello but he wasn't sure. It didn't matter though.

"Hello my angel." He said happily, nuzzling into her neck suddenly.

She jumped a little bit at the feeling of his cold neck against her thing and he smiled happily again.

"You seem very happy." She said quietly, knowing he would hear her even though her voice was so low.

She didn't ask for an explanation, but he knew the statement was almost like one.

I am. My father is making me leave when I turn 17." He said, his breath tickling her neck.

She frowned in confusion. How could anyone be happy about their father kicking them out of their own home? He flashed a smile at her and continued on.

"We could have our own apartment together, just me and you. You'd like that wouldn't you? You could go anywhere you wanted and you wouldn't be in the dark so much." He said in one of the happiest voices she'd ever hear him speak.

She suddenly felt very ick. She knew it wasn't the prospect of living with him, but rather how he'd never get that. She was going to leave soon and his hopes would be put down. It made her so sad. He was so happy, the happiest she'd seen him and he was so excited for her and him. But that wouldn't happen. It couldn't. Temari was coming to let her, or make her, leave and hear Gaara was, making plans for the future.

The sinking feeling settled in her stomach and Gaara noticed.

"What's wrong angel?" He said in concern, resting his hand on her soft cheek.

She blinked at him and shook her head.

"Nothing, I was just thinking about…something." She said giving him a smile.

He leant over and kissed the side of her mouth and she blinked at him again. His simple touches seemed to be getting more romantic and affectionate every day. Perhaps her actually being nice to him and responding started it. She wondered what they'd be like now if she'd been nice to him from the start.

He leaned his head on her shoulder, completely oblivious to the heart wrenching guilt which was flowing through her.

**Hahaha and done! Pretty long this one is as well. He turned out differently than my plan, in my plan Gaara was more worried than happy about it and they had a make out session but it just seemed really confusing so I ditched it and wrote this xD Anyway review! Remember, the 100****th**** reviewer gets a oneshot and we're nearly there already :D **


End file.
